Godzilla
Godzilla is a famous monster who is known as "King of the Monsters." Background In the late Cretaceous era (70 million years ago) there was a species of therapod dinosaur resembling a large Tyrannosaurus, but with special amphibious adaptations which allowed it to swim between the islands upon which it hunted. This dinosaur species has been dubbed "Godzillasaurus". A minimal breeding population of Godzillasaurs somehow survived the great extinction event which killed off other dinosaurs and continued into the modern era. (Much the way many postulate that breeding populations of Plesiosaurs survived to become modern "lake monsters".) Adaptations which aided the Godzillasaurs in their survival probably included the ability to lay dormant for extended periods of time, and to endure high heat and radiation environments like active volcanic regions where man rarely encroaches. Living in the South Pacific, the Godzillasaurs were observed only on rare occasions by the island people of simple fishing villages who incorporated the stories of these strange beasts into their folklore. All but one (or perhaps two) of the Godzillasaurs were apparently destroyed in World War II. One Godzillasaurus was severely injured by Allied attack, but managed to cling to life on the remote island of Lagos (near the Marshal Islands in the South Pacific Ocean) until post-war nuclear tests caused him to be subjected to a huge dose of radiation. The radiation caused the Godzillasaurus' already radiation-attuned physiology to rapidly mutate/adapt. The animal grew and changed until the Godzillasaurus had developed into an entirely new form of creature... Godzilla! Role in the series In the film, Godzilla is a prehistoric amphibious monster who fed off of Earth's natural radiation. Over the years, however, as the radiation emitted from the planet gradually declined, Godzilla retreated to the ocean depths, where it could absorb radiation from the Earth's core. For an incredibly long, albeit unknown amount of time, Godzilla remained dormant in the ocean, until 1954, when he was awakened by a nuclear submarine. After being discovered, the U.N. tried to keep him secret and destroy him with atom bombs under guise of nuclear testing, all of which failed to do so. An organization called "MONARCH" was then tasked with keeping him secret and studying him. However in 2014, one of his ancient enemies, known by humans as M.U.T.O., hatches after 15 years of absorbing nuclear radiation from a power plant in Japan. Godzilla begins listening as the M.U.T.O. lets out a mating cry to his recently hatched female counterpart, and attacks the creature as he is laying waste to a Hawaiian airport, though the M.U.T.O. escapes by flying away. After this, Godzilla retreats into the ocean once again, hunting the M.U.T.O.s while they're lured to San Francisco with a nuclear warhead by the American military. Godzilla surfaces just before hitting the Golden Gate Bridge, and the military opens fire with tanks and gunfire. This has little to no effect, however, and Godzilla descends into the ocean once again, but not before clearing his path by destroying the bridge. Godzilla surfaces once again in San Francisco to confront the recently arrived male M.U.T.O., and the two battle all the way into the night, while a bomb disposal squad led by Ford Brody is sent in via HALO jump to defuse the bomb that was placed to lure the M.U.T.O.s to San Francisco. Shortly after their arrival, the female M.U.T.O. arrives, and both creatures take on Godzilla, who is quickly overwhelmed by the two of them. Before either of them can kill Godzilla however, they're distracted by Brody, who destroyed the female's recently-laid egg sacs. While the female is distracted by Brody, Godzilla rises up again and pummels her with his atomic breath. Before he can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O attacks Godzilla once more, but Godzilla fights back and manages to kill it by slamming it into a skyscraper with his tail. The impact, however, brings the entire building down on Godzilla, and he collapses to his hands and knees, extremely weak. He briefly looks Brody in the eyes, before being consumed by smoke and debris. Brody then escapes to the pier, where the rest of his unit is trying to send the bomb out into the ocean where it can detonate without risk of fallout hitting the city. The female MUTO, still alive from her encounter with Godzilla, follows the radiation and kills the rest of the squad, leaving Brody alone to send the boat out to sea with the bomb. As the MUTO closes in on the bomb and Brody, Godzilla emerges from behind, grabbing her and blasting her in the mouth with his atomic breath, making her neck explode, before tearing her head off and letting it fall into the water. With both MUTOs killed, Godzilla then collapses from exhaustion in the city, seemingly dead. When morning comes, however, Godzilla rises up from the ashes around him and lets out a triumphant roar as the humans below cheer and applaud for their "savior", proclaiming him "King of the Monsters." With both of his enemies dead and with balance in nature restored, Godzilla descends back into the ocean to become dormant once again. Trivia *Godzilla will make his first appearance in The Rise of Godzilla. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kaiju's Category:Monsters Category:Amphibians Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kings Category:Durable characters Category:Silent characters